UNA TRISTE DESPEDIDA
by dulcecandy.42
Summary: una ultima carta de despedida, que nunca llegara a manos de Anthony


**UNA TRISTE DEPEDIDA**

**5 –mayo- 2003**

**Querido Anthony:**

**Hace mas de un año que te marchaste a esa terrible guerra y me dejaste con solos sueño y recuerdos de de nuestra corta existencia a mi lado, luchamos mucho para ser felices y estar juntos y un día solo llegaste a decirme que te ibas a prestar tus servicios de medico a la guerra y aquí sigo amado mío esperando tu regreso. **

**Son las tres de la mañana,****el reloj lo dice a gritos,****me confirma que no estás, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no esta conmigo, y yo me aferro a ti como el sol se aferra a esta mañana gris. ( sabanas vacías) y a estas horas de la madrugada mi mente vuela a tiempos pasados, a los momentos en que fui tuya, a esas noches de pasión, recuerdo nuestra ultima noche juntos.**

**Entraste a mi habitación como un ladrón a robarme un beso, un beso que sentí como una caricia y fue llenándose de una pasión y fuego de exigencia, dolor y romanticismo abrí mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron, tu mirada me enloquece y me puse a temblar, me ilumina el cielo poder estar contigo, eres el dueño de mi alma, eres quien me hace h feliz, quiero entregarte mi ser, quiero entregarte mi amor, y me gusta irme quemando a fuego lento, sintiendo esos besos que reclaman mas de mi, aunque el fuego me consuma a fuego lento, me gusta mantener las brasas de nuestra pasión vivas, tus manos poco a poco van recorriendo mi cuerpo, hoy no existe el dolor , no hay problemas solo estamos tu y yo Anthony amor mío, con tus miradas y caricias me pediste desnúdate que ahí un hombre ansioso que te quiere amar solo una noche mas, desnúdate que quiero besarte despacio en la intimidad de tu cuerpo, desnúdate que esta noche tenemos tiempo para amarnos una vez mas,**

**Nuestras ropas cayeron poco a poco entre besos y caricias, la habitación se fue llenado de un fuego, llamado pasión despacio bajaste por mis hombros dejando un camino de besos que me fueron llevando a una extrema excitación, no ahí palabra alguna todo es silencio entre tu y yo, nuestros cuerpos hablan por nosotros, por que en el amor y la pasión no existen palabras, despacio llegas a mi pecho besando mis rosados pezones que esperan tus caricias y me llevas a otro nivel de nuestra pasión por primera vez susurramos un TE AMO, me gusta acariciar tu cabello mientras llenas de atenciones mi cuerpo, mientras me vas llevando a niveles jamás conocidos de pasión mi cuerpo tiembla ante cada caricia y cada beso, despacio bajas a mi ombligo lo besos tiernamente hasta que siento pequeñas mordidas que me llevan a una excitación aun mayor, despacio bajas a mi nido lo tomas entre tu boca, lo vas llenando con tu lengua dentro de mi y mi cuerpo tiembla de nuevo deseando mas de ti, mi cuerpo se arquea esperando que entres en mi, despacio te siento dentro de mi mientras besas mis labios de nuevo y me dices TE AMO CANDY, tus movimientos dentro de mi son suaves y yo empujo mis caderas hacia a ti deseo mas y quiero mas, despacio vas aumentado las embestidas de tu miembro dentro de mi, rasguño tu espalda y escucho un gran gemido de excitación que sale de tu labios y me besas en los labio, yo voy llegando a un nivel muy alto de esta excitación de este fuego que me quema en cada beso en cada caricia y en cada embestida que das dentro de mi, de pronto me pides que termine para ti y llego a un orgasmo maravilloso que me lleva al mismo cielo de tus ojos escucho tu gemido de excitación y se que haz llegado al final.**

**Te acuestas sobre mi mientras recuperamos el aliento me das besos pequeños y tiernos acompañados de TE AMO, te acuestas a mi lado yy me dices no tengas miedo Candy pronto volveré y estaremos juntos de nuevo voy a luchar a una trinchera para protegerte a ti, a nuestros amigos y a la familia entiéndelo y confía en mi.**

**Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de ti, en la mañana la cama estaba vacía tu ya no estabas, en tu lugar había una dulce Candy con una nota que decía ….. Espérame Amor Mío , volveré en poco tiempo y ya no me separare de ti y podremos vivir nuestro amor como siempre lo soñamos, TU AMADO ANTHONY, PD fue una noche maravillosa que me acompañara en los momentos mas difíciles de esta guerra prometo volver.**

**Yo se que cada mes haz escrito una carta, pero cuando la ultima llego hace 6 meses temí lo peor y ayer cuando llego el telegrama donde nos decían que tu cuerpo llegaría en unos días llore como una loca maldiciendo tu ausencia, Anthony no te pude decir que de esa ultima noche de pasión nació nuestro pequeña Rosmarie A. Brown W. nunca quise decirte nada por medio de una carta esta noticia quería dártela en persona y recibirte con nuestra pequeña en brazos.**

**Anthony tu hija se parece a ti con esos ojos azules como el cielo, su cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y rizados como los míos, Albert dice que es igualita a tu madre pero con pecas como las mías oh Anthony ahora estamos solas pero te prometo que por nuestra hija luchare por salir adelante, ella sabrá que tuvo el padre mas bueno y valiente, todos le contaremos de ti y en realidad no estamos solas esta Albert, Archie, Stear , Annie, Patty y aunque no lo creas la tía abuela que la ama con todo su corazón ve en paz amor mío al cielo donde nos cuidaras, TE AMO ANTHONY jamás habrá un amor como el nuestro. Adiós Amor Mío.**

**Nunca Te Olvidare.**

**Siempre por siempre tuya.**

**Candy White Andrew de Brown **


End file.
